Lazee
Mawuli Kulego (better known by his stage name Lazee) is a Swedish rapper from Malmö. Early life Lazee was born in Malmö, Sweden, to parents of Ghanaian origin. His passion for music grew from a young age and he was heavily influenced by the musical tastes of his father who was a DJ. He introduced young Lazee to soul, R&B and reggae. He first became interested in Hip Hop when he was seven and wrote his first rhyme at the age of 10. Just before 13th birthday his mother sent him to England where she believed he could "be someone". He attended Elliott School in Putney, Greater London. Whilst still a teenager at school heard the song "Players Anthem" by The Notorious B.I.G. and describes it as a "turning point" in his life. Together with Marcus Nzaku Curtis he started writing lyrics and rap battling with other students. He continued to listen to Hip Hop and began work on his first mixtape until he eventually moved back to Sweden in 2004, where he attended John Bauergymnasiet High School in his native Malmö. Career He released his first major work as a mixtape entitled It Is What It Is with the help of New York DJ Kayslay; the mixtape was a free sample given to 5000 members of the Swedish urban underground from which Lazee gained critical acclaim and notoriety. The mixtape included tracks like "Top Notch" and "Bigga *****" and there are two music videos for the tracks as well. Things became serious for in 2007 when he moved to Stockholm and began working with producer Ishi. The collaboration gave birth to debut single "Rock Away" on his new label 2Stripes and major label Sony BMG which was released across Scandinavia in 2008. The single was met with high regard across Scandinavia and wider Europe with some critics giving it 9/10. Since then has released several critically acclaimed songs including "Drop Bombs", "Pusherman, featuring Swedish rapper J-Son" and his current hit single "Hold On" featuring Neverstore, a Swedish punk rock band which has been a featured single on UK radio stations including Radio 1 and Kiss100 receiving listeners choice selects and ranking highly in song request tables. North Vision Song Contest 12 Norwegian singer Qleo with the song "Someone's Watching Me" won the ninth edition of Den Norsken Sangen and got the right to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 12 in Herning, Denmark. The song was originally record with Lazee as the song is the theme for a new series of Big Brother, which featured Norwegians and Swedes and was broadcast simultaneously in both countries. NRK decided to send both of them to represent Norway and the collaboration happened. A music video for the song featuring Lazee was released on 4th January, 2015. The song is produced by Joakim Haukaas and David Eriksen. The song participated in the second semi-final of North Vision Song Contest 12, ended 7th with 78 points and qualified therefore to the final. There, it came 4th with 153 points receiving the 12 points from Bosnia and Herzegovina, FYR Macedonia, Iceland, Moldova and Romania. Discography Sampling *2010: Eurostreetz - Global Tactics 1.5 - The Landing Mixtapes *2006: It Is What It Is *2008: Back For The 1st Time *2009: First Class Five Stars *2009: First Class Five Stars Season 2 *2011: One Way Ticket Albums *2008: Setting Standards *2011: Supposed II Happen Singles *2010: "Just Like That" (feat. Danny Saucedo) *2010: "Do It" (feat. Mohombi) *2010: "Young n Restless" (feat. Eric Turner & Adam Tensta) *2010: "Hold On" (feat. Neverstore) *2010: "Calling Out" (feat. Apollo Drive) *2011: "Gotta Go" *2011: "Do It" *2011: "TAG" (feat. Madcon & Julimar) (Remixes) Compilations *2011: Global Attack Mixtape, Vol. 2 Guest appearances *2009: "Gå Loss" (Kartellen feat. Lazee, Adam Tensta, J-Son, Glaciuz, Eboi & Mofo The Maverick) *2009: "Creamy Girls" (Mathieu Sanders feat. Lazee & Anonis) *2010: "Stronger" (Lazee feat. Dead by April) *2012: "Shake That Ass" (Danny Saucedo feat. Lazee) *2014: "Someone's Watching Me" (Qleo feat. Lazee) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 12 artists